Gray's diary
by Owly Bros
Summary: Ann yang lagi bersihin inn di lantai 2, nemuin diarinya Gray. Apa ya isinya... one-shot


Flow flow flow flow flow

The owl: kami datang dgn fic (songfic) pertama nan jelek hoot kami yang di buat pake hp jadi sorry ya senpai senpai sekalian kalo berantakan gini...hoot.

The lonely owl: kami buat ni fic hoot... pun karena ngak ada kerjaan (ngusir stress yang di akibat kan .) so enjoy hoot

warning: contains gajeness, boreness, gak ikhlasness, ooc (especialy Gray), alur lompat lompatness

disclaimer: we not owned the harvest moon and the song...

(harvest moon owned by Marveolus-japan-, Natsume-america-, and Rising star-europe-),(Lovebug by Jonas Brother)

____________

Ann sedang membereskan inn dan menemukan diari di ruang untuk pria, tepatnya di bekas tempat tidurnya Gray, yang kini pemiliknya telah pindah di rumah Claire.

"punya kak Gray kali ya" Ann langsung membukanya.

"iya memang punya kak Gray jadi penasaran baca ahh."

Gray's diaries

2 spring

**=called her for the first time yesterday**

**i finally found the missing part of me**

**i felt so close but you are far away**

**left me without anything to say=**

kau tahu seperti apa malaikat? Kubilang dialah malaikat, Claire si petani, dialah yang kusebut malaikatku itu. Bertemu dengannya serasa aku menemukan apa yang hilang dari dalam diriku. Aku terpana melihatnya. Setelah berkenalan singkat itu dia pergi. Alasannya sih dia ingin berkenalan dengan penduduk mineral town. Kemudian aku mulai pergi ke neraka atau lebih tepatnya ke tempat blacksmith kakekku. Aneh kurasakan ketika ku sedang bekerja, aku memikirkan dia terus. Entah kenapa wajahku memerah terus sampai sampai kakek menegurku. Malamnya, ketika aku mulai tidur, aku merasa dia itu dekat sekali...

8 spring

=**now i'm speachless**

**over the egde i'm breathless**

**i never thought that i get this... Lovebug again=**

sudah seminggu sejak pertemuanku dengan Claire. Kami berteman dengan akrab, tapi entah kenapa jika aku sedang dekat dengan claire rasanya aku tak dapat berbicara, kalaupun berbicara, pasti gagap karena gugup, malah yang lebih parah, aku kadang serasa tak bernafasdan mukaku tiba-tiba berubah warnanya seperti kepiting rebus (itu menurut Claire sih)

**=hopeless, head over heels in the momment**

**i never thought that i get hit by this lovebug again=**

Dan sial bagiku hari ini, saat di inn, ketika aku bertemu dengannya, aku ingin memberitahukan perasaanku padanya, bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya, sindrom-sindrom yang telah kesebutkan tadi muncul kembali. Claire yang melihatku langsung tertawa yang di tahan (sepertinya dia tak mau membuatku agak emosi, kau tahulah sifat ku bagaimana) kemudian tersenyum penuh arti dan karena hal itu aku tak jadi menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya

10 summer

**=i can't get your smile out of my mind**

**(i can't get you outta my mind)**

**i think about your eyes all the time.**

**you're beautiful but you don't even try**

**(you don't even, don't even try)**

**modesty is just to hard to find=**

bebarapa hari ini Claire mulai suka memberiku jagung bakar. Kira kira dia tahu dari mana ya aku suka jagung bakar? Entah lah. Tapi yang jelas sebulan lebih setelah kejadian itu, aku ngak bisa ngelupain senyuman penuh arti itu. Selain itu banyak hal-hal yang tak bisa aku lupakan. Mata biru safirmu, rambutmu yang poni pirang, sikapmu yang pantang menyerah, dan seorang wanita yang... Kau tahu... Sexy (mukaku benar-benar memerah saat ku menulis ini)

10 Autumn

=**now i'm speachless**

**over the egde i'm breathless**

**i never thought that i get this... Lovebug again=**

besok benar-benar penting buatku. Selain hari ini ulang tahunnya Claire, aku akan melamarnya juga. Rencananya sih aku akan melamarnya di kolam goddess. Dan aku udah berlatih habis-habisan buat hal ini moga-moga berhasil...

Namun kurasa ini gak bakalan mudah

11 Autumn

**=hopeless, head over heels in the momment**

**i never thought that i get hit by this lovebug again=**

hampir... Aku hampir melamarnya,namun sayang sindrom itu kembali muncul. rasanya aku agak menyesal, kenapa sih susah sekali hanya untuk mengatakan kata "i love you"? Aku memang benar-benar bodoh, lelaki tak berguna... Tapi aku tak boleh menyerah, aku harus mendapatkannya! Harus!

10 winter

**=i kissed her for the first time yesterday**

**everything i wish that it would be**

**suddenly i forgot how to speak**

**hopeless, breathless**

**baby can't you see?=**

mungkin hari ini benar benar hari keberuntunganku, pertama aku berhasil menciumnya kedua penyakit itu hilang ketika aku menyatakan cintaku padanya. Namun sayangnya ketika aku akan melamarnya...

=**now i'm speachless**

**over the egde i'm breathless**

**i never thought that i get this... Lovebug again=**

aku serasa tak dapat berbicara. Dan ketika aku mulai berbicara aku serasa tak dapat bernafas.

**=now i'm hopeless, head over heels in the momment**

**i never thought that i get hit by this lovebug again=**

dan aku mulai berfikir mungkin aku tak dapat melamarnya. Namun yang tak ku sangka-sangka....

**=ooh! lovebug again=**

dia melamarku...

End of diary

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di ruang laki-laki he, Ann?"tanya gray sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Dan kenapa diariku ada di tanganmu?"

"E... Aku hanya menemukannya di tempat tidur bekas kakak"jawab Ann dengan gugup

__________

**Fin**

__________

The owl: mohon maaf senpai kalo pendek sekali soalnya ini fic pertama kami...hoot

The lonely owl: please review hoot!


End file.
